The invention relates to a manually controlled operating lever, in particular for the operator's platform of a vehicle, with at least one electric actuation transducer for the generation of control signals to at least one working function as a function of the pivoting of the lever and/or as a function of the actuation of an actuating element arranged on the lever.
For the actuation of the working functions, a multitude of manually controlled operating levers are found on the operator's platform of utility vehicles. These levers can be used, for example, to operate implements, such as front loaders. To an increasing degree these levers operate not only through mechanical linkages, but they contain switches or other electrical actuation transducers which transmit electrical control signals as a function of actuation of the lever, in order to control the working functions as desired by the operator. Manually controlled operating levers are known that are equipped with push button switches in the region of the operating handgrip, which interact with an actuation transducer configured as a switching element. A modem manually controlled operating lever moves relatively easily and can be actuated with very little force. This increases the danger of an undesired actuation and control of the working functions. An unintentional actuation and control of a working function can occur, for example, if a piece of the operators clothing catches on the manually controlled operating lever and pivots the latter without the operator noticing the movement. An unintentional actuation of the lever can actuate working functions unexpectedly, resulting in dangerous situations.